Sif's Sword and Shield
: "Give me my sword, Lorelei." : ― Sif to Lorelei Sif's Sword and Shield are a pair of Asgardian weapons and the personal combat weapons of Asgard's renowned female warrior Lady Sif. Wielded as a pair, these weapons complement Sif's fighting style, allowing her to balance fighting ability while remaining protected from a variety of enemy attacks. During combat the sword is capable of changing its form into a staff-like weapon with two identical sword-blades bound at the centre by a single handle. History Ranking among Asgard's foremost warriors, Sif chose a weapon set that best complemented her fighting style: a small, versatile shield and a unique Asgardian sword that could become a staff-like weapon when needed. She became widely feared and recognised for her swordplay in battle, so much so that Lorelei, Sif's nemesis, desired Sif's unique sword for her own. When Sif accompanied Thor to Jotunheim, she used her weapons exceptionally well in the skirmish. Sif utilised her shield to protect herself from the missiles made of ice being rained down on her by the Frost Giants while using her sword to cut down numerous opponents. During her trip to Earth to retrieve the exiled Thor, Sif became caught up in the battle against the Destroyer in New Mexico.Whilst trying to halt the Destroyer's attack Sif impaled it with her sword although this had little effect. Sif used her weapons as she fought the Marauders on Vanaheim, she skilfully utilised her shield to deflect a missile that would have killed or seriously wounded Thor, who was too distracted to notice. Later, Sif used her sword to threaten Loki with death if he betrayed Thor when Thor sought his assistance in taking Jane Foster to Svartalfheim. Sif used her sword and shield as she fought the Einherjar attempting to recapture Foster. Once again traveling to Earth, Sif was sent on orders to apprehend an escaped Lorelei, and during their conflict, Lorelei sought to take Sif's sword for herself. A bout between the two maidens broke the sword in half, and in the ensuing duel, Sif defeated Lorelei and reclaimed the stolen half. Sif again returned to Earth after Heimdall observed a Kree arrive on the planet. This time Sif disguised herself by hiding her armour, instead wearing normal Earth attire, and leaving her shield behind, only taking her sword with her. Sif tracked down the Kree, named Vin-Tak, and used her sword to fight him, damaging the device that kept his blue skin concealed. Later, when Sif learned that Skye was an Inhuman, who are widely considered dangerous living weapons, Sif pursued her to make sure the potential threat she posed was properly contained and used her sword to break through an Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier to get to her. Sif eventually retrieved her armour and shield before departing to return Vin-Tak to his home planet. Capabilities Sword Sif's sword is a unique, straight bladed sword with a shaped edge, with a handle long enough to be used with one or both hands. Though she has carried more than one different sword, they are each similar in appearance and function, with slight aesthetic differences. Each of her swords are able to reconfigure themselves into a staff-like weapon with two blades bound by a handle in the middle. Her first sword behaved as if it were two separate swords bound together as a single blade and when changing into the staff-weapon the second blade would swing out as if on a hinge at the hilt. On one occasion, when Sif used this sword to impale the Destroyer, the entire staff-like weapon appeared lengthened, similar to a javelin. Following the destruction of the Bifrost, during a time when the nine realms were being pillaged by the Marauders, Sif took up a new sword and shield. Her new sword was similar to her original sword: a straight, two-handed sword with a shaped edge, with a handle containing a metal pommel at the center; but with several aesthetic differences. Like her original sword, her current sword can change into a staff-like weapon, but instead of behaving like two swords that separate, it is instead able to produce another blade directly from its hilt. While fighting Lorelei on Earth, Sif's current sword became separated while in its dual-bladed configuration, causing it to split at the central pommel. The separation caused a discharge of energy resulting in two identical swords, each having a full handle and pommel despite having been separated. When Sif defeated Lorelei she was able to easily rejoin the two halves. Shield To complement her swordplay, Sif carries a small, versatile, heater-shaped shield to counter others' attacks and protect herself in battle. Being made as a pair, the shield contains a scabbard for Sif's sword. Forged from a sturdy metal, it can defend against a variety of attacks, but is not impervious to damage. Similar to her Sword, Sif has carried two different shields in the past, each aesthetically similar to the respective sword. When Sif travels, she keeps her sword and shield together bound to her back, while in battle, she will carry the pair on her arm, ready to draw the sword if needed. Category:Items Category:Weapons